


【Theseus/Newt】神奇哥哥在哪里

by HecateTeufel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecateTeufel/pseuds/HecateTeufel





	【Theseus/Newt】神奇哥哥在哪里

大战之后，人们发现Scamander家古怪的小儿子越发古怪了。他经常会对着空无一人的地方自言自语，诸如“Theseus你说我晚餐吃牛排怎么样？蔬菜？不我不吃护树罗锅。”  
又如“我穿哪件衣服比较好，Theseus？和你一样？不对，你明明什么都没穿吧！”  
还比如“都怪你Theseus。你没听见他们都问我昨天是闪了腰还是崴了脚吗？噢闭嘴！我才没有勾引你！”  
……  
Jacob忧心忡忡地想，他肯定是因为无法接受Theseus战死的消息疯了。Leta倒是乐观地认为，他应该就是给隐形兽换了个名字来纪念他的哥哥。  
他们为此争执不休，谁也没法说服谁。最后还是Tina建议，不如直接叫Queenie去听听看Newt到底在想些什么，毕竟摄神取念总不会出错。  
不过很可惜，从不出错的摄神取念也是会失效的。Newt身上似乎被什么人施下了强大的防护咒语，Queenie在面对他时根本发挥不出自己的任何能力。  
太不合常理了。他们百思不得其解，不得不换条思路再行猜测。然而要按Queenie所说，Newt仅仅是中了某种奇怪的魔咒也不成立。因为哪怕是最高阶的咒立停也对他丝毫不起作用。  
“我们大概忽略了一种可能性。”Tina看向面色各异的几人：“他有可能是被什么东西附身了，幽灵或是亡魂一类的。我以前见过相似的案例。”  
“我也见过。”Leta出声附和。  
“可怜的Newt。”Queenie深表同情。  
“我们得帮帮他！”Jacob尤其激动。  
“阿嚏！阿嚏！”不远处的Newt连打了几个喷嚏，略感困惑地揉了揉自己的鼻子。  
一个保暖用的咒语迅速笼罩在他身上，伴随着一道低沉的男声：“我都说了今天会降温你还不注意一点。嫌上次感冒得不够久吗？”  
Newt一下子僵住了。他偷偷瞟了一眼男人不悦的神色，主动伸手向对方讨要了一个拥抱：“上次那是意外。这次你肯定不会再让我感冒了，对吧哥哥？”  
被他抱住的男人无奈地瞪了他一眼，把他往怀里又紧了紧：“不让人省心的小混蛋。”  
Newt弯起眼睛笑了，讨好地蹭了蹭Theseus的脸颊。  
Pickett从他胸前的口袋里冒出头来，第无数次疑惑，Newt为什么用一种奇怪的姿势抱着空气说话。  
Theseus注意到了它，也跟着笑了：“你的护树罗锅好像在担心你。”  
“啊，毕竟Pickett感觉不到你的存在。”  
“挺好的。”Theseus用手指弹了一下Pickett头顶的叶片，小小的护树罗锅纹丝不动。  
“至少我们再也不必为了怕压到它而中途停下。”  
Newt的脸刷地红了：“你指什么。”  
一个吻落在他唇上：“你说呢。”  
他们的话题没能继续展开。Newt以要回家喂养神奇动物为由中止了谈话，匆匆拎起手提箱跑出门去向他的朋友们道别。Theseus好笑地跟着他往外走，没有拆穿他的窘迫。  
他们到家时已经不早了，Bunty给绝大多数动物都喂了食，唯独剩下马形水怪还没有照料。  
Newt脱下外套准备下水，Bunty自觉地站在一旁想要接过他的大衣。只是它刚一离开Newt就自己飞到了天花板上，无论她怎样用飞来咒都没有丝毫反应。  
又来了，每次都是如此。Bunty见怪不怪地叹了口气。  
可今天她显然要更倒霉一点。Newt的衬衫被水浸湿了，白色的布料紧贴在身上几乎透明。Bunty只记得自己正要回头还没来得及看清，一股巨大的力量就把她从地下室扔了出去，嘭的在她面前摔上了门。  
她惊讶地怔在原地，隔着门板隐隐听见里面有说话声。  
“发生了什么，Theseus？”Newt好像是在询问谁：“你怎么把Bunty赶出去了？”  
“呃好吧，我这就把衣服弄干。没事的。”Newt的声音放软了一些。  
“什么？等等！住手Theseus！”一声惊呼传来。紧接着Bunty听到门“咔哒”一下被反锁了。  
门里的动静也一并消失了。  
Newt觉得Theseus自从“死”后就变得越来越幼稚，他甚至连Bunty帮自己拿外套的醋都吃。还借衣服打湿了会着凉的借口把自己脱了个精光，也不知道究竟哪样感冒得比较快。  
算了，其实也是个办法，Newt心不在焉地想。他现在的确热得快要融化了。  
“Artemis。”Theseus沙哑的嗓音忽然响起：“我真的很佩服你现在还能走神。”  
“嗯……Theo，别……”  
Newt被他骤然加快的动作逼出了眼泪。他的脖颈高高扬起，手指在对方后背上留下一道道抓痕。  
“专心点，宝贝。”  
Theseus惩罚性地在他喉结上咬了一口，按住他的手与他十指相扣。  
等到一切终于结束后，Newt已经累得不想动了。他瘫软在垫子上，愤愤地瞪着一脸餍足的哥哥：“有时候我真的很羡慕你Theseus，不用做人也挺好的。”  
“哦？”Theseus立马停下了给Newt的腰部按摩：“你是在暗示我还想再来一次吗？”  
“不当然不是！”Newt忙不迭地否认：“我就是想说你的精力我实在是吃不消。”  
“那是因为你太缺乏锻炼。”Theseus无情地嘲笑他。  
“再怎么锻炼我也是人类。”Newt懒得同他哥哥计较：“而你现在不是了。”  
Theseus挑了挑眉，不置可否。  
“不过说真的，以你目前的状况，这些到底算什么？”Newt好奇地凑近Theseus刚才留下的白色液体，下意识地伸出舌头舔了舔：“似乎和之前也没有什么区别？”  
Theseus的眼眸暗了下来。  
“我还有很多，你可以慢慢尝。”他一个翻身把Newt重新压在身下：“尝够了再告诉我。”  
次日Jacob受他的同伴们所托，特意作为代表过来打探Newt的情况。他直到中午才见到对方，Newt看起来很不好，像是要散架了。  
“我的老天，你这是经历了什么？”Jacob瞪大了眼睛：“你不会是被哪个神奇动物撞了屁股吧？”  
尴尬一瞬间蔓延开来。Newt掩饰性地挠了挠头发，顺带拍掉了Theseus放在他头顶的手掌：“是啊，我被撞了一整晚。”  
“一整晚？那可真是糟糕透了。怪不得你都不肯直接坐下，我还以为你得了痔疮。”  
“呵呵。”Newt勉强干笑两声，浑身僵硬地挪了挪他的屁股。在Jacob看来他正悬空浮在椅子上方，但事实是他其实坐在Theseus腿上。  
Theseus也调整了自己的坐姿，以便Newt可以靠得更加舒服。他用带着魔法暖流的手一寸一寸抚过对方腰侧，希望能帮他松弛松弛过劳的肌肉。  
“嘶，轻点。”Newt没忍住叫了出来。Theseus的力气控制得着实不太好，他感觉自己的腰受到了二次伤害。  
“Newt？”很不幸他冷不丁的出声吓到了Jacob，对方的眼睛瞪得更大了：“你在跟谁说话？Pickett？还是Niffler？”  
被点名的两个小家伙从Newt身边探出身子，望着对面的麻瓜摇了摇头。  
Newt不确定他的麻瓜朋友接受度有多高，他考虑了片刻决定抵死不认：“没有，我没有说话Jacob。是你自己产生了幻觉。”  
“哈？”Jacob的眼珠子快要从眼眶里掉出来：“不可能的Newt，我坚信我很正常。倒是你，我们几个昨天讨论了一会，一致同意你——哎？”  
Jacob卡壳了。他茫然地环顾四周，仿佛自己不该出现在这里：“奇怪，我怎么会在你家？我来伦敦出差了？谁安排我来的？我为什么要来找你……”他一边不断反问自己，一边慌慌张张往大门口跑，就像是被什么东西追赶着一样。  
“不好意思你别管我，我一定是受了幻觉的指引，一定是的。”Jacob说着说着就没了踪影，独留下Newt气鼓鼓地质问Theseus：“你把他传送去了哪儿？”  
“不远，就在附近的麻瓜疯人院。”  
“……你又干嘛要修改他的记忆？”  
“他知道的太多了。”Theseus无所谓地耸了耸肩。  
接下来的几天里，Tina、Queenie以及Leta，陆续都以各种名义看望了Newt。她们无一不是小心翼翼地来，又一头雾水地走了。没有人逃过被修改记忆的命运，尽管回去后他们的记忆又会逐渐恢复。  
“我猜我们的对手非常强大，不是我们单独所能应付得了的。”Tina面色凝重地看着大家。  
“也许我们该共同行动，多一个人就多一份依靠。” Queenie提出了自己的想法。  
“通俗来说就是垫背的。”Leta坏笑着瞥向跃跃欲试的Jacob。  
于是三位巫师拖着一位麻瓜幻影移形去了Newt的住所。  
“Newt？你在吗？我们来看你了。”他们站在门前敲了很久都没人回应。Bunty放假了。她最近差不多天天都在放假。  
他们又耐心地等了片刻。后来门自己开了，隐形兽出现在台阶前又转眼间消失不见。  
相当诡异。他们两两交换了一个眼神，在动物们警惕的目光中谨慎地走进去巡视了几圈。整个屋子里静悄悄的，没有看到Newt的人影。  
此时的Newt正被Theseus施了幻身咒抱在半空中。他们紧密相连，并且由于重力的影响连接得越发深入。  
“停、停下Theo……有人，唔……有人来了。”Newt抵住Theseus的肩膀，声线由于过于用力显得不是很稳。  
“停下？你确定？”Theseus重重顶在某一点上，粗重的喘息中满是隐忍：“你未免太小看自己的魅力了，Artemis。”  
最终Theseus还是在Newt带着哭腔的请求下停了下来。Newt发泄了两次，他还一次都没有。  
因此当Newt满面潮红地去迎接他的客人们时，Theseus连杀人的心都有了。  
“嘿，Newt。你刚才到哪里去了？害得我们一通好找。”Jacob半真半假地抱怨道。  
“你是不是发烧了亲爱的？你整个人都红透了。”Queenie颇为关切地注视着他。  
“比起发烧，我觉得他更像是发情了。”Leta意味深长地勾起了嘴角。  
“行了，说正事。”Tina清了清嗓子打断他们：“我们来是为了——”  
“啪！”Tina手边的茶壶居然碎了。一只鸟蛇从壶口钻了出来，坚硬的鸟喙差点啄到她。  
接着不等他们有所反应，莫特拉鼠和狐媚子也紧跟着窜了过来，撵着Queenie和Leta满客厅跑。  
再之后Jacob整个人都飘了起来，估计是被比利威格虫给蜇了。  
“Oh，Merlin。”Newt不愿面对地捂住了自己的脸。  
他们的会谈以闹剧收尾，几个人各自处理完伤口就赶紧同Newt告别。Newt也没好意思挽留他们，只对他们保证，自己下次一定会好好管教他的神奇动物。  
当然管教动物是不可能管教的，Newt要算账的是真正的幕后主使。  
“作为一名傲罗，你不觉得自己有点太幼稚了吗？Scamander先生。”Newt啼笑皆非地看着坐在屋顶上的哥哥。  
“是前傲罗。”Theseus一本正经地纠正他。  
“作为一名前傲罗……”Newt顿住了。他收回了自己的戏谑，表情变得格外严肃认真：“Theseus，对于现在的生活你会感到遗憾吗？我是说——”  
“遗憾什么？遗憾我的世界只有你？”Theseus脱口而出。  
“差不多吧，你懂我的意思。”Newt撇开了自己的视线。  
“我懂你的意思。可你好像不怎么懂我，Artemis。”Theseus站起身把他拥进怀里，湿热的吐息喷洒在他耳边：“你本来就是我的世界。”  
鉴于Newt如今的状态不是他们所能处理的，Tina等人在连番的商议后终于决定，去找Dumbledore寻求帮助。  
他们到霍格沃茨的时候Dumbledore还没有下课。Grindelwald黑着脸接待了他们，叫他们随便找个不碍事的地方呆好。  
对于这位臭名昭著的前黑魔王是如何与当今最伟大的白巫师相处的，一直都是众人最为津津乐道的话题。可惜他们没有胆量去挑战Grindelwald的脾气，只能老老实实等着Dumbledore来满足他们的好奇。  
不一会Dumbledore就回来了。他温和地同他们打过招呼，然后不顾Grindelwald的阻拦请他们一人吃了一块柠檬雪宝。  
“我猜你们是为了Newt的事情而来？”他冲他们眨了眨眼睛：“如果是，我想说你们不用担心。我可以保证他现在很好，以后也一样。”  
“您的意思是——”  
“又是那个该死的Scamander！”Grindelwald忍了半天还是没有忍住：“我不是都帮他解决好了吗？你们一群人还瞎操心什么。”  
一时间所有人都不敢接话了。除了Dumbledore语带笑意道：“你确实是在帮他？我可太惊讶了。”  
“不然呢？我还能是在帮谁？”  
“我以为你是在帮你自己。”  
“理由？”  
“我想是本性。”  
“本性？哼，别说得你有多了解我似的。”  
“怎么？难道我不是最了解你的人吗？”  
“你最好是。”  
……  
他们不遗余力地质疑批判对方，很快就把随意的谈天发展成了一场“学术争论”。Queenie几人目瞪口呆地围观了全程，无比惊讶于两个顶尖级的巫师也会有如此孩子气的一面。  
“请不要介意我们的失礼。”Dumbledore及时地叫停了两个人之间趋于白热化的争执，饱含歉意地对他们笑了笑：“Newt的事情就让Gellert给你们解释吧。他是始作俑者。”  
“有什么好解释的？不过就是另一个Scamander死了，我教他用了点小手段复活了他而已。”Grindelwald没好气地说，“当然复活后的Scamander算是一种特殊的存在，除了他以外谁也感觉不到。”  
“复活？”Leta他们不禁倒吸了一口冷气：“复活难道不是禁忌魔法吗？”  
“是又怎么样？”Grindelwald满不在乎地嘁了一声，“能达成目的就够了。”  
在其他人再次出言反驳前，Dumbledore适时开口了：“我理解你们的心情，但我想我们更应该尊重当事人的选择。对于Newt来说过程或许并不重要，他要的只有结果。”  
“无论好坏？”  
“目前看来，只好不坏。”  
为了印证Dumbledore还有Grindelwald的说法，Jacob他们开始频繁地造访Newt的住所。他们时常会看到Newt以各种高难度的姿势挂在天花板上，在向他们问好的同时，还不忘奋力护住自己的衣服。  
他们也总会莫名其妙地被神奇动物捉弄，不是正好赶上了恶婆鸟的沉默咒失效，就是碰到了失控暴走的蜷翼魔。  
偶尔难得一切风平浪静，例如现在，他们捧着的杯子也会毫无征兆地爆炸，或是坐着的沙发突如其来地垮塌。  
“他的哥哥貌似对我们有很大敌意。”Tina面无表情地烘干自己被茶水打湿的衣服。  
“说不定他只是对Newt有着过强的保护欲？”Queenie眼巴巴地瞅着驺吾叼走了自己包上的绒球。  
“恐怕是我们打扰了他们好事的缘故。”Leta拂去了球遁鸟在自己身上留下的羽毛。  
“见鬼！回去我就减肥！”Jacob挣扎着从沙发的残骸中往外爬。  
“意义不大。”另外三个人一同看向他，没有打算帮他一把。  
他们苦中作乐地调侃彼此的失态，没过多久就听见一阵急促的脚步声传来。Newt一路小跑着进入客厅，被眼前的场景吓了一跳：“Merlin's beard！我、我得跟你们道歉。实在对不起，都是The……都是我的错。我家的杯子和沙发质量太差了，完全经不起折腾。不我不是指你们，我本意是……总之非常对不起！” 他语无伦次地一再向他们道歉。  
“没关系，别放在心上。”Jacob大度地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
几位女士也纷纷安慰他不用在意，还试图拉着他一起坐下聊聊。Newt却依旧固执地站着，内心不无埋怨地想他的哥哥简直是个幼稚鬼。  
“是我不好，Artemis，怪我。”被他腹诽的人快步追上来搂住了他：“帮我对他们说声‘抱歉’吧，我保证不会有下次了。”  
“不Theseus，其实我也有错。”Newt转过身把头埋在对方颈侧：“是我、咳，是我不该总晾着你不管。”  
Theseus愣住了。反应过来后不由得把他揽得更紧了些：“所以不会有下次了？”  
Newt的头埋得越发深了，只露出一点通红的耳尖：“不会了，我保证。”  
他们两个之间旁若无人的互动，瞧在围观者眼里就只剩Newt的独角戏了。然而Tina他们惊奇地发现，习惯了以后似乎也没什么好古怪的。他们甚至都能凭空想象出Theseus的语言、动作、神态，毕竟Newt给他们的反馈实在是太真实太自然了。  
“那个，冒昧打扰你们一会。”Leta斟酌了半天还是开了口：“我很好奇。能问问你们对现状究竟是怎么看的吗？”  
“现状？”Theseus不满地蹙起眉。因为Newt恍然意识到他们在人前做了什么后，立刻一溜烟逃走了。  
“就是说，每天随时随地都跟对方在一起到底是种怎样的感受。”  
“感受么……”Newt被Theseus拎了回来。他仔细回想了一下，脸上不自觉地又开始发烫：“挺、挺好的。我先前陪着Theseus的时间太少了。”  
“这样啊。那么Theseus呢？”他们几个不约而同地望向Theseus所在的方向：“不能和别人接触不会难受吗？”  
“不会。”Theseus盯着Newt的眼睛不假思索地回答：“我们每时每刻欢愉尚且不够，哪还有什么闲工夫难受。”  
Newt被他的大言不惭给震惊到了。他涨红着脸，在Theseus紧盯的目光中颇有些难为情地替对方转述了一遍，表达既艰难又委婉。他的话音刚落，Theseus就等不及再次开口道：“过去的我效忠于魔法部，不管是立场上的支持还是时间上的陪伴，我给予你的也都太少太少。至于现在——”  
Newt和Theseus对视，突然就读懂了对方未竟的话语：  
“我是属于你一个人的。”  
我，还有我对你的爱，始终无处不在。


End file.
